A Gift For Santa Claus
by fukinyan
Summary: Hadiah natal untuk seorang Kilua Zoldyck yang menjadi Santa Claus


Tittle : A Gift For Santa Claus

Pairing : KilluaXFemKurapika

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Comedy

WARNING! Newbie! OOC, typos, cerita nggak nyambung, ending ngegantung

Hai hai, salam kenal, saya fukinyan :3 panggil saja fuki :3

ini adalah fic pertama fuki, dengan kata lain, fuki adalah author newbie! hehehe jadi mohon maaf kalau masih banyak sekali kekurangan u,u fuki minta review-nya yah bagi para senpai disini dan juga readers-san biar fuki bisa lebih semangat u,u hehehe :3 nah, silakan. Langsung saja dibaca dan direview! ^/w/^

Oh iyaaaaa, ini fic telat bgt X/D soalnya ini bernuansa natal X'3 tapi yah.. karena ada satu dan lain hal, baru bisa di publish sekarang *sujud syukur* nah, sekali lagi. silakan dibaca dan direview~

A Gift For Santa Claus

Tepat tengah malam, salju turun mengiringi dentang lonceng gereja terbesar di Kota Yorkshin. Pemandangan kota yang biasanya hanya diterangi oleh lampu-lampu jalanan ataupun gedung-gedung tinggi, kini terlihat lebih berwarna dengan banyaknya pohon natal di sudut-sudut kota sibuk itu.

Di tengah dinginnya malam, terlihat siluet seseorang tengah meluncur menggunakan snowboard dari atap rumah yang diselimuti oleh salju ke atap rumah lainnya dengan membawa kantong besar yang terlihat berat di pundaknya. Ia melemparkan kotak-kotak berbagai ukuran berwarna-warni yang dihiasi oleh pita-pita manis ke dalam cerobong asap tiap rumah ataupun menaruhnya di depan pintu dan meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang bertuliskan "Merry Christmas!"

Sinar bulan menerangi wajahnya, terlihat iris sapphire yang tajam menyala ditengah kegelapan malam. Ia menghela napas dan tersenyum puas, "Nah, waktunya pulang!" Kemudian ia mengarahkan dirinya beserta snowboard-nya menjauhi kota menuju angkasa. Terlihat jejak garis halus yang bersinar di belakang snowboard-nya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, iris sapphire-nya terlihat berkilat karena terpantul cahaya bulan. Ia memacu snowboard-nya lebih cepat dan melakukan sedikit lompatan sehingga jejak yang ia tinggalkan membentuk serangkaian huruf yang berbunyi "MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

- Merry Christmas -

Ia meletakkan snowboard-nya dan melepaskan pakaian hangatnya. Dengan cepat ia menyambar gelas yang berisikan cokelat panas yang ada di atas meja. Ia segera duduk di sofa yang hangat dan menikmatinya. Iris sapphire-nya menerawang jauh keluar jendela yang ada di hadapannya. Putih. Ya, hanya itu yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Ini adalah pegunungan kutub utara. Tentu saja semua terlihat putih, terselimuti oleh salju yang sangat tebal dan dingin.

Setelah menghabiskan cokelat panasnya, ia beranjak untuk tidur di tempat tidurnya yang hangat dengan selimutnya yang tebal dan hangat. Ketika masuk ke kamarnya, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati seseorang tengah tidur dengan tenang di kasur hangat kesayangannya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyanya pada orang tak dikenal itu.

Mendengar suara, orang itu membuka kelopak matanya, berangsur-angsur mengumpulkan nyawanya yang tercecer saat tidur. Orang itu membuka matanya dan mengucek matanya dengan jarinya. Setelah kesadarannya sedikit kembali, orang itu memandang sang pemilik tempat tidur tengah berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. Iris onyx bening orang itu bertemu dengan iris sapphire-nya yang tajam. Surai pirang pendek orang itu terlihat sedikit berantakan. Wajahnya putih mulus bak boneka porselen. Bibirnya mungil dan tipis. Sepintas terlihat manis di mata sang pemilik iris sapphire.

"Ah, maaf... Aku Kurapika Kuruta. Kau Killua Zoldyck, kan?" orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya dan bertanya balik sambil tersenyum ramah. Alis sang pemilik sapphire terangkat sebelah, "Kau tau darimana namaku?" Kurapika memiringkan kepalanya dan berkedip beberapa kali. Ia terdiam.

Killua semakin kesal melihat tingkahnya, "cepat jawab!"

"Ah, aku dikirim kemari oleh-Nya" jawab Kurapika cepat karena melihat ekspresi Killua semakin tidak enak. Alis Killua terangkat sebelah, menandakan ia bingung. "Untuk apa kau kemari?"

"Dia berkata jika aku adalah hadiah natal untukmu." Dengan wajah polosnya Kurapika menjawab.

"A, apa?" Iris sapphire Killua membulat sempurna. "Yang benar saja? Aku bertugas membagikan hadiah dan kebahagiaan kepada orang-orang. Aku tak perlu hadiah. Nah, sekarang kembalilah!" Killua menunjuk Kurapika dengan sedikit emosi.

Ia tak pernah mendapat hadiah sebelumnya. Selama hidupnya membagikan hadiah pada manusia di malam natal, tak ada yang lebih membuatnya senang selain senyum bahagia para orang-orang yang tengah membuka hadiah yang ia berikan. Menurutnya, itu adalah hadiah natalnya setiap tahun. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba ia menemukan orang tak dikenal yang mengaku sebagai 'hadiah natal yang dikirim untuk dirinya'.

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Kurapika, alisnya bertaut. Dengan segera, ia berdiri dan menunjuk Killua, "Aku tak bisa kembali semudah itu! Aku adalah hadiah natalmu! Kau harus menerimaku suka atau tidak suka! Cam kan itu!"

Dua perempatan muncul di pelipis Killua. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Kurapika menuju keluar rumah. "Nah, pulanglah atau tetaplah diluar!" ucap Killua tegas dan membanting pintu meninggalkan Kurapika yang sudah pasti akan mati membeku ditengah hujan salju tanpa pakaian hangat yang cukup. Kurapika menggedor-gedor pintu, namun Killua tetap tak mendengarkan. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Killua langsung menghempaskan badannya ke kasurnya yang hangat. Matanya terpejam dan ia mulai mengarungi samudera mimpi dengan damai.

- Merry Christmas -

Killua berjalan sendiri ditengah ramainya lautan manusia yang tengah berlalu lalang dimalam natal ini. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantel untuk mendapatkan kehangatan. Sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa kantong besar yang berat. Salju memang sudah berhenti turun, tapi udara semakin dingin karena waktu bertambah malam. Setiap hembusan napas yang ia keluarkan menghasilkan asap putih.

Ia berhenti di depan restoran keluarga yang mewah. Ia melirik sekilas bagaimana hangatnya para keluarga yang sedang makan malam disana. "Bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di malam natal. Pasti sungguh menyenangkan." bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya, Killua Zoldyck, anak ketiga dari lima bersaudara keluarga terpandang Zoldyck ini merasa kesepian. Setiap malam natal yang seharusnya penuh kehangatan bersama keluarga, ia selalu saja seorang diri. Orang tuanya terus bekerja di malam natal. Begitu pula dengan kakak pertamanya, Illumi, yang juga menjabat tangan kanan ayahnya, Silva, sebagai pemilik perusahaan swasta terkemuka. Sedangkan kakak keduanya, Milluki, ia adalah seorang hikikomori. Ia lebih senang mengurung dirinya dalam kamar yang penuh dengan action figure yang dibelinya lewat online. Kedua adik perempuannya, Kalluto dan Alluka, mereka disekolahkan di kota sebelah yang mengharuskan mereka tinggal di asrama. Yang bahkan di malam natal pun mereka tak diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah.

Ia tersenyum getir. "Sungguh menyedihkan." Batinnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan perjalanannya yang terhenti. Ia berbelok pada gang kecil yang gelap, di ujung gang terlihat cahaya terang dan samar-samar terdengar suara gelak tawa anak-anak kecil. Killua berhenti di depan sekelompok anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain bola di sela-sela gang yang agak luas.

"Ah, Kak Killu!" seru salah seorang anak berambut hitam jabrik. Killua melambaikan tangannya, "Hai, Gon!" Killua menghampiri anak-anak itu, dan ia pun disambut hangat oleh mereka. "Kak Killu, selamat natal!" seru Neon, gadis kecil bersurai merah muda. Killua mengelus hangat kepala Neon, "Ya, selamat natal, Neon!"

"Ayo masuk, aku akan memberikan sesuatu pada kalian." Killua menggandeng Neon dengan sebelah tangannya. Diikuti sorakan gembira anak-anak lain. Merekapun masuk ke dalam rumah yang tidak terlalu besar yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka bermain.

"Selamat datang, Killu" suara lembut menyapa telinga Killua. Killua menoleh ke arah suara. Iris sapphire-nya menangkap sosok mungil bersurai pirang pendek. Killua tersenyum, "Ya. Selamat natal, Kurapika." "Selamat natal juga, Killu." Balasnya dengan senyum yang hangat.

Kurapika Kuruta merupakan gadis yang menampung anak-anak yatim piatu yang ada disitu. Rumahnya memang tak seberapa besar, namun ia pandai mengaturnya agar semua anak bisa tidur dan hidup dengan nyaman. Ia menghidupi semua anak yatim beserta dirinya dari hasilnya bekerja sambilan. Sedangkan orang tua Kurapika sendiri telah tiada, mereka meninggal saat Kurapika masih kecil karena dibunuh oleh sekawanan perampok. Dan waktu lah yang mempertemukan gadis Kuruta dengan Pangeran Zoldyck. Benih cinta mulai tumbuh diantara mereka. Namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengakui perasaannya satu sama lain.

"Kak Killu, apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Gon sambil menunjuk kantong besar yang dibawa Killua. Killua tersenyum ramah, "Ini adalah hadiah natal untuk kalian. Malam ini aku adalah utusan Santa Claus untuk menyampaikan hadiah ini pada kalian."

"Kenapa Santa Claus tidak memberikan sendiri hadiah pada kami?" celetuk Zushi.

"Santa Claus sangat sibuk membagikan hadiah-hadiah pada anak-anak lain di seluruh dunia. Jadi ia meminta bantuanku." Jawab Killua mantap. "Nah, mendekatlah! Aku akan membagikannya untuk kalian!" Anak-anak itupun langsung mendekat pada Killua dan Kurapika yang membagikan kebahagiaan kecil untuk para anak yatim itu.

- Merry Christmas -

Keesokan harinya, Killua berdiri dengan setelan jas hitam di depan nisan bertuliskan nama Kurapika Kuruta. Ya, malam harinya, Kurapika meninggal karena sakit yang dideritanya sudah parah. Semua anak yatim yang ditinggalkannya menangis tanpa henti. Mereka memeluk Killua sambil menangis sesenggukan. Killua masih tidak percaya dengan fakta yang ada. Kurapika, gadis yang ia sayangi, telah pergi. Betapa menyesalnya ia tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis yang disayanginya itu. Betapa menyesalnya ia tak pernah terus terang tentang rasa cintanya pada gadis itu.

Kini, gadis mungil Kuruta telah pergi.

Killua menutup matanya erat-erat, berusaha tegar dalam kehancuran hatinya. Ia harus tersenyum. Ia harus tetap membagikan kebahagiaan pada anak-anak yatim ini. Dengan segera, Killua menenangkan anak yatim yang tengah menangis itu.

"Tenang saja, kita pasti akan bisa bertemu dengan Kurapika suatu saat nanti. Di kehidupan selanjutnya!"

- Merry Christmas -

Killua mengerjapkan matanya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya. Dalam posisi duduknya, ia masih terdiam.

"Kurapika?" tanpa sadar, ia membisikkan nama itu. Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia segera berlari dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

Iris sapphire Killua membulat, jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Kurapika terkulai lemas, kulitnya pucat. Bibirnya mulai biru. Ya, tentu saja Kurapika kedinginan. Killua segera membawa Kurapika masuk dan menghangatkan badannya.

- Merry Christmas -

Kurapika membuka matanya, memperlihatkan iris onyx-nya yang bening. Di dahinya terdapat kompres hangat, sedangkan badannya tertutupi oleh selimut yang sangat tebal dan hangat. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Ia melihat sekelilingnya tanpa bangkit dari posisinya.

"Killu…" bisiknya saat melihat sang Santa Claus tengah tertidur disamping ranjang. Raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Kurapika menggerakkan tangannya dengan lemas, ia mengelus pipi Killua perlahan.

Killua perlahan membuka matanya. Dengan segera ia menegakkan badannya untuk melihat Kurapika lebih jelas. Kurapika tersenyum lembut, "Tak usah berwajah seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja, Killu.."

Killua menunduk, ia benar-benar menyesal. Kenapa ia tak mengingat Kurapika sebelumnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Kurapika, "Maaf.."

"Tak apa.. Jangan murung begitu. Kau kan Santa Claus, harusnya kau tersenyum, bahkan tertawa untuk menyenangkan hati anak-anak." Jawab Kurapika dengan suara parau. Killua memandang Kurapika nanar. Namun sesaat kemudian, Killua tersenyum hangat, namun iris sapphire-nya terlihat berkaca-kaca, "Aku merindukanmu, Kurapika…"

Kurapika berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, Killua membantunya dan menyandarkan punggung mungil Kurapika pada kepala tempat tidur yang dilapisi bantal. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Killu…" ucap Kurapika sambil menyeka air mata Killua yang mulai menetes di pipinya.

Killua memeluk tubuh mungil gadis itu, ia berbisik di telinga Kurapika. "Aku menyayangimu, Kurapika. Di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya, maupun yang sekarang. Aku tetap menyayangimu."

Kurapika sedikit terkejut, tak menyangka Killua akan mengatakannya. Ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Santa Claus itu, "Ya. Aku juga menyayangimu, Killu. Di kehidupanku yang sebelumnya, maupun sekarang."

Akhirnya, mereka berdua dapat mengungkapkan segala perasaan yang menggebu. Perasaan yang membuat dada mereka sesak. Mereka dapat dengan jujur mengutarakan perasaan cinta yang mereka rasakan di kehidupan sebelumnya, yang mereka bawa hingga di kehidupan mereka yang sekarang.

- THE END -

Nyaaaaaaa~~~~ tidaaaaak / ceritanya nggak jelas banget TTATT

Fuki masih harus banyak belajaaaar! ( A)9 eh iya, fuki mohon maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan cerita ataupun setting tentang natal ini u,u soalnya mohon maaf fuki bukan beragama Nasrani (_ _) takut deh kalau ada salah disini jadi fuki minta review nya yah, biar fic fuki selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lagi ( w)9

Jaa nee~ ( =w=)/" *cling* *ngilang*


End file.
